


Prompt Fills

by tradrishanally



Series: The United States of Chaos* (*Read: America) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: Lianna is ndi, Prompt Fill, Regina is bwf, the 4th technically counts as a crying kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tradrishanally/pseuds/tradrishanally
Summary: These are the prompts I'm filling:[https://www.pinterest.com/pin/760052874590756855/](1)[https://www.pinterest.com/pin/497929302548942130/][https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800937114956489714/](2)[https://www.pinterest.com/pin/694609942506096157/][https://www.pinterest.com/pin/ASDCTi_5v-6YFPIs6kslvbSC6Bbk9sz5xOqPVG_04Nk_QvWONV1s_dY/](3)(etc...)





	1. 1-5

**1) A dying fire, Red hair in messy Braids, A grey fox with silver eyes**

Bernadette sits outside of her tent in the camping ground long after Dixie and Issac have fallen asleep. She picks the thorns and foliage out of her braids, messing them up completely, tossing the bits into the fire. She tends to the weak flames and sighs. 

A rustling brings her out of her thoughts, and she turns to see a silver fox in the opening. She stares at it as it comes over and sniffs her, rubbing it's snout on her hand and running away. She only caught a glimpse of it's pale, silver eyes.

 

**2) Thin blankets, The last autumn leaf on a tree, Green eyes with tears**

Sean parades out of the building and tries to quickly get into the park. He tilts his head down and collapses under the Black Cottonwood tree. He wipes at his eyes, unable to keep the tears from falling, and shivers as the water helps the cold sink in. 

Curse those damn people who think that allergies are fake. 

A woman covered in haggard, thin blankets steps in front of him and places 2 of her blankets over his shoulders and smiles at him. Just as the last leaf falls she walks away, and he's not sure whether to be grateful or terrified, nobody has that good of timing.

 

**3) A storm, The old oak tree, a scar**

Margaret hates storms- it's almost as high up on her list of things she wants to avoid at all costs as fire and angry politicians. Bridgette comes over and hands her a cup of tea and a fluffy blanket, her hands lingering in Maggie's hair.

Her breathing rapids as the old oak tree, that all of the family has climbed up at least once, is struck by lightning and erupts into a taunting flame. Maggie can almost feel the scars on her scalp and neck burn at the sight of the fire.

 

**4) Broken glasses, A crying kiss, Running water**

Bailey can feel the sharp rocks of the stream digging into her hands, as her dog picks up her glasses from underwater. She doesn't even register the fact that she's crying until she stands up and wipes her face with the dry part of her shirt. She seethes at the feeling of her shirt against her cut up hands and her dog stands up on it's hind legs and licks at her face to make her laugh. She presses a kiss to the dog's forehead as the tears keep falling. 

It works and soon she's complaining about her glasses being broken and how expensive it'll be to get new ones.

 

**5) Barbed wire, A scrap of blue fabric, Howling winds**

Noah knows that the house at the end of the street still has residents, and those residents are incredibly private. The barbed wire fence that they keep around their house is a bit much, though he can see the reasoning behind it.

The ominous atmosphere around the house surges with the find of a scrap of blue fabric on the fence from inside. The winds howl louder as Noah grabs it and waves at the window and the madam waves back.

 


	2. 6-11

**6) New blue converse, Laughing hazel eyes, An ash grey forest**

Noelani, whose hazel eyes couldn't contain the joy she was feeling, smiled on at young Regina and Lianna running through the forest. The leaves shone an odd ash grey, but that didn't stop the two young kids from  scrambling around in a race, soiling their new blue converse. She calls to the girls when she gets a text from Olivia about supper, and they race back.

 

**7) The smell of chocolate, A scar form childhood, The taste of smoke**

Noah walks in on Olivia walking in from outside, and based on the pork roast she's carrying- the smoker. She gives him an acknowledging nod and starts to cut into the roast with a practiced precision, though it still puts Noah on edge about how many times they both had cut their hands on accident as kids, and he can still feel the scar on the webbing between his thumb and index finger.

She holds out a wedge of pork roast- that oddly smells of chocolate- and silently asks for a taste test. All it tastes of is smoke, mellow pork, and chocolate. "The dry rub had cocoa powder in the mix," she clarifies as she sets it up in the slow cooker for supper.

 

**8) A moonlit lake, A flickering candle, Freckles like scars**

Madison doesn't know how long she'd been outside, reading, but it had to have been more than a few hours. The moonlight dances upon the still lake as if it's in preparation for a waltz, and she stands up, drawn to the water's edge.

For the first time, she can clearly see how her freckles drag as she's aged, sitting upon her skin like scars and dancing as the water ripples. She mutters a soft prayer before she leaves the lake's edge.

 

**9) A mustard sweater, Curly black hair, A crackling log fire**

Taylor throws the blankets over Carter and Kelsey, effectively taking their eyes off the TV. Carter is the one who notices the dimming log fire and throws another log into it with a lit piece of paper. 

Kelsey ruffles Taylor's curly, black hair and Taylor slaps her with the sleeve of the mustard sweater (that he probably stole from Brett) as Carter drags Kelsey off of him. The log fire crackles as they resume their Christmas Movie Marathon.

 

**10) The feel of velvet, A rusted key, A broken clock**

Anna pulls the soft velvet blanket over her shoulders as she sprints to the mailbox to meet the mailman. She gets back to the door closed (curse that ghostly nuisance) and she has to pull out the rusty key from under the flowerpot and jab it into the lock.

She heads inside to see her broken clock that Sean should have come over to fix. The waiting game is long with this one.

 

**11) Chipped red nail polish, Round glasses, A pale blue typewriter**

Brett pulls on his old, round glasses and grimaces at how good his eyesight was, and he can't even tell that the red nail polish (Loey did his nails for him) is chipped. He gets tired of seeing blobs and sets the glasses on the pale blue typewriter. He'll eventually donate them.


	3. 12-16

**12) A rainstorm, An old piano, Sleeping rough**

Venus could normally sleep through something like this, the low rumbling of thunder could loll her to sleep any day. The crackling of lightning just bright enough to remind her that her eyes should be shut. The pounding rain on the roof creating and ambiance like no other.

It was a shame that she couldn't sleep after Dixie left.

No matter how she tossed and turned, blankets on or off, curled in a ball or stiff like a soldier, nothing worked. 

It was too lonely.

She gives up when she turns to look at the clock and it reads 5 am, pulling herself out of bed and towards the coffee pot. Her eyes catch on the old piano, she hasn't played it in years. After her first sip of piping hot bean water, she trudges towards the piano, silently hoping she remembered a few pieces.

 

**13) A cool cave, The echo of footsteps, Blood pumping through your veins**

Kelsey normally wasn't this on-edge, and she could feel the blood pumping through her veins. Mammoth Cave was, to be blunt, a mammoth of a cave, and she was stupid enough to ditch Anna within the first 10 minutes. The cool of the cave was completely off, and she could swear she could hear footsteps behind her, _human_ footsteps.

She trips and her eyes fall on the plummet below when she's caught and pulled back up. The cold of their hand seeps under her skin. "Anna?" Kelsey calls out, turning around. There was nobody, and Kelsey's breath hitched in her throat.

"Thank you, Floyd."

 

**14) Cold coffee, White tree leaves, A box of mints**

Anna had only gotten used to driving in Europe, and she can finally rely on using the opposite half of the car to steer. She pulls out her thermos of coffee, the beverage gone cold after the first hour of driving. In a box, mints rattle as the road's quality goes deters from the usual smoothness. 

It was calm and after a while, she began to notice very different flora- white leaved trees. She pulls into a dirt road and gets out to look at them better. (It doesn't help that after she gathers a few to take home, she gets into the passenger side of the car.) 

 

**15) Fever, Horse, Silver glasses**

Lauren doesn't get sick that often, she procrastinates illness like she procrastinates leisure work. When her fever spikes to where her forehead is hot to the touch, Madison and Levi force her into bed to rest.

It takes a few days for whatever illness she got to reach it's peak, and she was so delirious that she swore up and down that her horse, Pecan, was sticking its head in her window. Madison makes the mistake of sipping out of the silver cups (or glasses if you're an unlearned swine like Tyler) when Loey tells her about the encounter. She spits out tea and then laughs. "Loey, sweetheart, Pecan has been the only one checking on you."

 

 

**16) Rosy cheeks, Blue eye-shadow, Yellow dresses**

Ximena was the 7/10 out of all of her siblings, who were all definitely at the very lowest 9/10s. She was pretty, but in a cute-girl way instead of "can talk my way out of murder and charm everyone within a 4 feet radius" way.

Her rosy cheeks stood out above everything else, and her oddly blue eyes were accentuated with a hint of periwinkle under her eyes, done masterfully with eye-shadow. The pinnacle was the pale yellow dress, it was simple enough to look casual, but it didn't clash with the slight bit of blue under her eyes. 

She smiles in the mirror as Calliope knocks on her door.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous comments off to prevent anonymous hellraising.


End file.
